Dominated
by MeakoXIII
Summary: Angel takes Buffy somewhere for her birthday. LEMON, B/A, absolutely no plot whatsoever.


**Dominated**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Simple as that. Ask anyone.**

* * *

She wanted to be dominated by him, needed to feel him moving over her, in her, with her.

He needed to have her, to have every aspect of her mind, heart, body and soul.

They were mates, vampire to human, husband to wife, man to woman. They were meant to be, to survive throught time and tide, disease and war, life and death. Their souls were bound, just as their bodies were to be.

* * *

"Angel, where are you taking me?" Buffy asked her vampire boyfriend.

"Shh, love, it's a surprise," he answered mysteriously.

Buffy stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip, her curiosity crowing by leaps and bounds the farther they went from the city. Angel finally stopped the car after an hour's drive, successfully taking her to somewhere she'd never been before.

"Can I ask now?" she asked playfully.

"Walk with me, Buffy, and your question will be answered." Angel took one of her hands and laced their fingers together. He led the way up a small hill, and waited for her reaction to the secluded beach.

Buffy was stunned. The full moon was out, it's reflection shimmering on the surface of the calm ocean. The silver light shone over everything, turning the sands into beaches of glowing white, and giving the entire scene a fairy-tale feel. "Angel… this is… amazing!" she turned to him, love glowing in her eyes.

"You like it?" he felt relief, pride, and happiness wel up in his chest.

"Like it? I love it!"

"I'm glad. Happy birthday, Buffy."

She responded by pulling him down for a kiss.

When they broke apart, she leaned into him, savoring the feel of the moment. After a while an idea popped into her head. "Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you swim?"

Angel looked at the girl in his arms. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because if you want to catch me, you have to!" Giggling, she took off running down the beach towards the water. She peeled off her shoes and socks before she hit the cool liquid, swimming steadily.

Angel was only a bea behind. He purposely stayed slower than her, drawing out the chase. Every now and then the sould of her laughter would float back to him, heating his blood. After neither one coul take ti any longer he caught her, chuckling while she laughed gaily.

The cool water and night air soon got to Buffy. She began shivering within the warm circle of Angel's arms, and turned to him. "I'm cold."

He began to swim back to shore, his eyes on a cave to the left of where they had been. "The surprise isn't over yet, love. Close your eyes and relax."

She felt curiosity bloom again, but did what he said and closed her eyes. Only a moment or two had gone by before she felt them slowing. Testing the bottom with her feet, she felt smooth, cold rock instead of brittle sand. Her curiosity rose. "Angel? Where are we?"

"Shh, love. We're almost there." He picked her up so that he was holding her bridal style, and walked forward.

Even more curious now, she listened for any hint of where they were. The hint came in the form of echoing footprints. "Why are we in a cave?"

"No cheating, Buffy."

"I'm not. I'm using my resources wisely. You never said anything about not listening, Angel," she corrected with a smirk.

"Well, whatever you're doing won't help you figure out your surprise," he told her smugly.

"And how do you know this?" she asked.

"Because I planned it that way. Just trust me, Buff."

"I do, Angel."

"Good. Then open your eyes."

Buffy opened them and looked around. They stood in the middle of a tunnel that opened up into a large room. The room was her surprise. A table and two chairs graced the middle of the room, complete with candles and soft music in the background. Angel let her down so she could step forward and explore on her own.

She walked up to the table and giggled at the plates. They were paper. Angel walked up next to her and explained. "Well, after everything else, we were kinda out of money, so these had to do."

"They're perfect. This whole place is perfect!"

"I'm glad you think so, Buffy. Are you hungry?"

"Starved! What's on the menu?"

"Um… whatever your mother cooked and packed."

"My mom? She knows about this?" Buffy choked out.

"Not exactly. She knows that the gang's going on a picnic, so there's probably a bunch of extra food. Or maybe everyone took it out, so there's only a little bit left. Hmm. Who knows?" Angel mused.

After they had eaten, or not, in Angel's case, he took her hand and led her into a different opening. A short tunnel later, she gasped. A natural hot spring filled the room, it's sulfuric scent slightly masked by the earthy scent of the damp cave walls. Lanterns hung on the walls, lighting up the area.

"Oh Angel, this is beautiful!" Buffy said, sighing.

"I'm glad you think so."

They stayed still for a moment, taking in the scene. Then an idea hit Buffy and she turned to Angel, something glinting in her eyes. "Angel, I think I want to take a dip in the water."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, his voice turning husky and low.

"No. I want you to be with me for the rest of tonight, for the rest of my life. Stay with me, Angel," Buffy pleaded quietly.

Angel kissed her slowly, deeply, driving all thoughts out of her mind. "Always, my love. Always."

Her hands went to her shirt, unbottoning the damp material and then pulling it off, watching Angel watch her. Her hands next went to her bra, quickly disposing of that as well. She blushed faintly at the look in his eyes, but didn't stop undressing. Next came her pants, and finally her panties. For some reason, she wasn't embarrassed to be naked in front of him, although she should have been. Never breaking eye contact, she walked over to the spring and got into the steamy water. She sighed in contentment as her chilled flesh entered the warmth, and soon relaxed.

Angel watched her the whole time, becoming aroused. He quickly stripped and entered the water across from her, not missing how her eyes took in his form. He swam over to her and took her in his arms. His hands traveled up and down her sides, reveling in her. Buffy's breath hitched as his hands touched the curve of her breasts, and felt herself grow wet. She reached up to his face and pulled it down to hers, claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled, explored, tested and tasted each other.

Angel broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck, nuzzling, biting, nibbling down the sweet flesh as his hands changed direction. Buffy gasped and moaned as his hands cupped her breasts and his touch called forth sensations that pooled between her thighs. She continued to moan and whisper his name as his hands kneeded the sensitive flesh, turning her nipples into hard peaks of arousal.

Her hands traveled up his chest and neck to become tangled in his hair. "Oh God, Angel…" she moaned at the sensations. He grinned into her neck, pleased with himself. He continued the minstrations until she was pushed over the peak of her climax, shuddering with wonder.

They stayed in the water while Buffy recouperated and relaxed. When she regained her senses, she felt his hard member on her stomach. Grinning, she touched it gently. Angel's breath hitched in his throat, but he made no move to stop her. "Do you like that, Angel?" Buggy asked, teasing.

"You know I do," he answered on a growl. She laughed and grabbed him, loving the way he shuddered. She moved her hand up and down on his length until he stopped her. "No more, love, not now."

Buffy pouted, but stopped and released him. They stayed in the spring for a few minutes before Angel picked her up and made his way into yet another room. This time, Buffy wasn't surprised at the décor, as she had figured out their final event for the night. So she busied herself with his ear, nibbling and sucking on it. She felt herself being laid down on cool sheets as his mouth captured hers again.

His hands traveled over her body, playing with her breasts for a moment before making a trail of fire down to her wet opening. She tossed her head back as his fingers played with her nether lips. His mouth found it's way down to her breast, and he kissed the full weight before taking it into his mouth and suckling like a baby.

Doing so sent Buffy over the edge again as the came into his hand. This time, however, he didn't stop there. He tested her warmth with the tip of a finger and then thrust one finger into her. She moaned, louder, as her back arched with pleasure. Angel growled his approval, the vibrations arousing her even more. His mouth traveled to her other breast and then repeated the process as he thrust two fingers into her welcoming warmth. She met his thrusts halfway and whimpered as both his mouth and his hand left her. "Don't stop, please, Angel, don't stop…"

"Don't worry, love," he said before his mouth kissed her nether lips. He thrust his tongue into her depths and she climaxed again. This was the breaking point for him. He rose above her again, kissing her hard as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Tell me now if you want me to stop," he said, holding onto the last edges of his control.

"Take me."

He groaned at her two words and thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and sighed at the feeling of completion. He started to move and set a slow, loving pace. As they both neared their climax, the pace became faster and harder, but still she met him thrust for thrust. She came first, crying out her ecstacy to the world, her body convulsing around him, triggering his own climax. Two thrusts later he tensed, relaxed, and collapsed on top of her.

When he could move again, he rolled off of her and tried to pull out, but she protested by pulling him in closer. "Stay with me, lover," she said quietly.

Angel gave in to her wishes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He covered them with a blanket and replied, "Always."


End file.
